La contraparte del Instituto Alien
by Wolfgirlk
Summary: Nadie sabía lo que pasaba entre las sombras...pero una organización planeaba algo terrible a espaldas del instituto Alien...se me dal mal los summarys...es mi primer fic...denme una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**-HOLAAAAAAAAAA -salgo gritando como una histérica- em…no hay nadie…**

**-krikri,krikri**

**-Anda, un grillo -lo observo fijamente- SIII! ya tengo un fan! -me voy a una esquina deprimida haciendo circulitos con un dedo- jou…me siento solita…**

**-Bueno, ella es nueva y espera hacer amigos y blablabla, ni inazuma eleven ni otros juegos/series nombradas son suyas….si no…. - el grillo tragó fuerte- sería la apocalipsis. Pero sus personajes…¿Oc? si que le pertenecen :DD.**

**- Gracias por leer! Espero sus críticas :DD, pero no sean muy crueles DD:**

**-Lean**

**Miro al grillo- ¿desde cuando los grillos saben hablar?**

**ATENCIÓN: En mi fic, todos los personajes tienen la edad de cuando acaban el inazuma japón, unos 13 o 14 años, excepto claro está, Tsunami y Tobitaka que tienen la misma edad, unos..16. Y Yuuka Goenji tiene la misma edad que Toramaru, unos 12 años. Y Kyara, mi primera Oc, añade -san, -kun o -chan dependiendo del grado de confianza (san para poca, kun para alguna y chan para mucha) , no tiene que ver la edad. Excepto cuando dice Onii-san, que siempre lo dice así, por respeto y admiración.**

**Pov's General.-**

*Flashback*

-¿¡QUÉ? - gritaron todos los ex-miembros de Inazuma Japón, que aún comenzaban a asimilar lo que Tobitaka les estaba explicando.

-Por última vez, mi nee-chan viene desde Hokkaido a visitarme unos meses, creo que no es difícil de entender - explicaba Tobitaka mientras se peinaba.

-¿Desde cuando tienes una hermana? -preguntó Kazemaru, ya más calmado.

-Desde que nació

- Cien puntos para Tobitaka -anotaba Midorikawa mientras todos lo observaban con una gota resbalando por sus nucas.

-¿Y como se llama? -decía esta vez Tachimukai

- Kyara Ryukami

En cuanto lo dijo, Hiroto y Midorikawa se miraron de reojo durante unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué tenéis apellidos distintos? -esta vez preguntaba Tsunami.

-Misma madre, padres diferentes.

-¿Le gusta el fútbol? -y claro, quien podría preguntar eso, todos/as los sabemos, el niño cabeza de bolla de pan, Endou ( n/a: lo siento xd, tenía que decirlo, ESK ME RECUERDA DEMASIADO A UNA DD:)

- menos cien puntos para Endou -anotaba Midorikawa

*Fin flash black*

Y esa era la razón de por qué todo el equipo de inazuma japón se encontraba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad Inazuma (n/a: tiene aeropuerto no? bah, si no lo tiene, lo construyó Haruya porque yo le obligué Haruya:socorro…. Yo: vuelve al armario!)

-Em… Goenji, Endou, Toramaru -decía Shirou, llamando la atención de los antes nombrados, mientras se frotaba el pelo - ¿por qué tenéis puestas unas gafas de sol?

- Muy sencillo - Goenji puso voz col y adoptó una pose col - así nuestras fans no nos reconocerán.

-A…aha,ahahaha -rió nerviosamente Fubuki.

- Por cierto, ¿como es tu hermana? - Zas! cambio radical de tema por parte de Kazemaru. Fubuki se lo agradeció con la mirada.

-No lo sé.

Todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-¿¡COMO QUÉ NO LO SABES? -gritó Fudou, estaba al límite de la histeria, ¿por?

Kidou le había obligado a levantarse temprano.

-Bueno hace 4 años que no la veo, sé como es pero igual ha cambiado un poco -y como era de esperar, empezó a peinarse de nuevo.

En eso Midorikawa miró hacia al frente y vio a una chica de estatura media (n/A: la estatura sería más o menos como la que tienen la mayoría, como por ejemplo Hiroto y Fubuki) de pelo negro, liso y largo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, piel blanca y ojos azules verdosos, que llevaba una camiseta del Inazuma japón con el número 7, unos pantalones hasta la rodilla negros, unos tenis negros y blancos y una muñequera con una especie de perro negro dibujado. Cabe destacar, que no era demasiado desarrollada precisamente.

La chica miro hacia donde estaban Tobitaka y comenzó a correr.

-Onii-san! Onii-san! -gritaba

-La encontré! Seguro que ella es tu hermana -gritó Endou

-Gracias por remarcar lo obvio, Endou -dijo Kazemaru con sarcasmo y le pegaba una colleja.

-Ay por que todo con tanta agresividad? (n/a: lo siento es que vi esa frase en un fanfic y me partí con ella xDD, pagaré derechos de autor si hace falta *sacando billetes con caras de tobitakas chibis*)

- Nee-chan?

- No, soy tu tía si te parece -dijo inflando los mofletes

-Gomen gomen, si que has crecido - Tobitaka comenzó a frotarle el pelo- y… -se fijó en lo que había enganchado en la maleta de su hermana -no…no es posible…¿Midna? (n/a: buscad Midna de Zelda, en su forma pequeña, la que es como un diablillo)

-Síííííííí -Kyara comenzó a dar vueltas con el peluche de Midna en brazos - me costó mucho conseguirla

Todos observaban a la chica, y a su hermano respectivamente. Demasiado distintos.

-Oeh, por que me miráis tan raro - para terror de todos la niña puso los ojos como los de Tobitaka pero debido a la sombra que le hacía su flequillo, era mucho más tenebrosos.

-Eh-eh-ehehehehe -rieron todos nerviosamente.

Notas de Midorikawa.-

No enfadar o molestar a Kyara, puede ser peor que su hermano *escalofrío*

-Ah, Nee-chan estos son mis compañeros.

-Ah sí? Holaa encantada de conoceros -dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa de gato (n/a: poniendo la boca en forma de 3)

Notas de Midorikawa.-

Kyara es muy bipolar *observa un poco a Kyara* y su sonrisa parece la de un gato.

-¿Qué estás anotando Midorikawa-kun? -preguntó Kyara

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Midorikawa enarcó una ceja.

-A e-e-eeee….yo em….esque….BUENO SOIS JUGADORES DEL INAZUMA JAPON Y CLARO….PUES ESO! -gritó mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro mientras explicaba.

Todos la observaban con una gota resbalando por sus nucas. Demasiado diferente a Tobitaka.

-Entonces ya no hace falta que te diga quienes son ¿no?

-Em… -suspiró- no gracias, ¿como está tu papá?

-Muy bien, ¿y el tuyo?

-… -los ojos de Kyara se oscurecieron por unos instantes.

-¿Kyara?

-Bien -dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-Genial - Tobitaka sonrió- a todo esto, debemos ir a casa -observó la hora en su móvil - padre debe estar preocupado de que tardemos tanto.

-Haii…- se quedó pensativa por un momento- Nee Onii-san -Tobitaka asintió- ¿por qué no invitamos al equipo a comer?

-Sii por favor! -gritó Midorikawa

-Tu nunca cambiarás… -susurró Kyara

-Dijiste algo Nee-chan?

-Qué? Am…no

Mientras Tobitaka llamaba a su padre, todos se colocaron alrededor de Kyara haciéndole preguntas. Pronto se hizo amiga de todos, sobretodo de Tsunami, Tachimukai y Toramaru, a quien le puso el apodo/mote de Chibi-chan.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -le preguntó Endou

-14

-¿Y te gusta el fútbol?

-Sip

-Bieeeeen! -Endou se puso a dar saltitos como un niño pequeño.

-Bueno chicos mi padre a dicho que…. -Tobitaka dejó de hablar mientras observaba a su ex-capitán saltar- em… -parpadeó varias veces - que… mi padre ha dicho que podemos invitaros.

_En la casa-restaurante de fideos del padre de Tobitaka_

-Bienvenidos -dijo un hombre alto, de cabellos violetas y ojos marrones, que en ese momento estaba vestido con un delantal.

-Hola padre

-Hola papá de Onii-chan

-Es un placer señor -saludaron los demás, mientras hacían una reverencia.

Todos se sentaron y entre risas y bromas llegó la hora de volver a casa, todos se fueron, mientras que Tobitaka y Kyara decidieron recoger todo, para que así el padre de Tobitaka no tuviera que hacer nada.

En cuanto terminaron de recoger, Tobitaka se recostó contra la pared y miró fríamente a Kyara, ella simplemente lo observó de una manera también fría.

-Que

-Dime la verdad

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Kyara se te da mal esconder cosas, ¿por qué has venido a verme después de 4 años?

Ella se giró y se sentó en una silla, puso su frente contra la mesa y comenzó a llorar.

-Go-gomen, ¿he dicho algo malo? -preguntó Tobitaka nervioso mientras se acercaba a su hermana y la abrazaba, aún sentados los dos.

-Es-es- es que pa-padre me dejó en adopción ha-hace 3 a-años -decía entre sollozos ella.

Tobitaka se quedó tieso (n/a: quieto, congelado) ante esa noticia, y apretando con fuerza sus puños, abrazó más fuerte a su hermana, intentando consolarla.

-Ese desgraciado… -susurró con odio.

-Pe-pero ya estoy mejor -se separó un poco de su hermano, mirándole a los ojos- Haruya-chan y Hiroto-kun me ayudaron mucho.

-¿Hiroto? ¿Haruya?

-Si…es que pa… -sacudió la cabeza- ÉL me dejó en su mismo orfanato.

_Al día siguiente_

Tobitaka se había ofrecido a acompañar a Kyara al instituto Raimon, ya que habían arreglado lo de la adopción con el padre de Hiroto, que comprendió la situación y dejó que el padre de Tobitaka pudiese quedarse con la tutela de la chica. Pero desde hacía un buen rato, un aura negra estaba alrededor de Tobitaka, que contrastaba con el aura azulina que desprendía su hermana, mientras saludaba a cada animalito que pasaba a su lado.

-Eh? ese no es….. -Kyara puso las manos en sus ojos, haciendo la forma de un prismático. - ¡Chibi-chan! -salió corriendo como una loca, dejando una estela de polvo por la velocidad.

Toramaru se giró le saludó con la mano. Tobitaka se mantenía a una distancia de unos…5 metros.

-Em….Kyara-san..

-¿Sí Chibi-chan? -decía mientras lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche.

-¿Por qué Tobitaka-sempai está tan…. -un perro se acercó a saludar a Tobitaka, pero en cuanto le miró a los ojos salió corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas- tenebroso?

-Am….creo que…. -trago saliva fuerte- tengo que salvar a alguien.

-...

_En la caseta del club de fútbol_

-Hiroto -decía Midorikawa mientras comía un helado gigantesco.

-Que

-No sientes lo mismo?

-Eh?

-Es que tengo la impresión de que alguien con instintos asesinos se acerca… -comió otra cucharada de helado- pfero igual solgo son imaginafciones míasff

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Mido, Hiro! Corran pos sus vidas! -gritaba Kyara, estos la miraron sin comprender, al igual que Fubuki, Endou y Kazemaru, que también estaban allí- Onii-chan lo sabe!

Entonces todo sucedió a cámara lenta.

1.- Midorikawa se atragantó de la impresión y se estaba ahogando.

2.- Hiroto le dio palmadas en la espalda.

3.- Tobitaka apareció por la puerta.

4.- Los agarró por el cuello de las camisetas.

5.- Los levantó.

6.- Midorikawa tragó el helado que se le había atragantado por el susto.

7.- Kyara se tiró a la cabeza de su hermano intentando pararlo.

-Onii-chan suéltalos! -dijo Kyara en versión chibi mientras mordía la cabeza de su hermano. -míralos están más blancos que Shiro-chan.

-¿¡DONDE, COMO Y CUANDO CONOCIERON A MI NEE-CHAN?

-…

-…

-RESPONDAN!

-em…Tobitaka…creo que se están ahogando…. - Kazemaru se fróto el pelo, nervioso. El resto lo miraban con miedo.

Efectivamente, los rostros de Midorikawa y Hiroto estaban ya morados. Tobitaka bufó y los soltó. Pero siguió mirándolos mal.

-DONDE

-En el orfanato -dijeron a la vez.

-COMO

-Yo me encargo de enseñarles a los nuevos niños y niñas el orfanato.

-Kyara sabe hace muy bien los helados - todos observaron a Midorikawa con una gota tras sus nucas.

-CUANDO

-Hace tres años -respondieron a la vez.

-Em….¿de qué hablan Kyara? -Shirou posó su mano sobre su hombro, ante eso, Kyara dio un pequeño salto. - lo siento.

-ah, no , no pasa nada, y lo otro….ya os lo explicará onii-chan -se giró hacia él

-Perdona lo del susto

-Ya te die que no pasa nada At-at-at-at-at-at-at-at-at-at….

Todo el mundo (los que estaban en la caseta) se giraron hacia Kyara, que se había quedado atascada.

-At-at-at-at-at-at -Endou le dio un golpe en la espalda- ATENTOS UN POCKY VOLANDO (n/a: los pockys en mi país serian algo así como los Mikados, pero el nombre Pocky me gusta más)

-DONDE? -gritaron todos mientras se giraban.

-Em…chicos…Kyara ha huido…

-Oh no -Hiroto se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-Qfue pasa Hirtroto -Midorikawa comía más helado.

-Que Kyara no conoce el instituto

-¿Y? -preguntó Shirou

-Que tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación -dijo Tobitaka mientras unas cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos y Endou le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

_En la azotea_

**Pov's Kyara**

-Nah….¿en serio? -me lamenté por decimocuarta vez- me he perdido, y acabo en una azotea….. -me golpee la cara con la mano- esto es el colmo.

Mientras observaba el resto de los edificios del instituto desde mi posición, escuché como se abría la puerta por la que había llegado.

-Kyara! -frente a mí estaba un chico de pelo rojo, un poco oscuro y ojos ambarinos, que estaba acompañado por un chico albino de mirada fría.

-CABEZA DE TULIPÁN! -me abalancé sobre él.

-No me llames así!

-Ains que más te da.

-Pe-pero..

-Hey Fuusuke-san, hacía tiempo que no te veía, ¿como has estado? -le abracé.

-Bien -dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

-EJEM EJEM -decía Haruya mientras una vena comenzaba a crecer en su frente- Podrías dejar de ignorarme?

Fuusuke y yo nos miramos fijamente.

-Tres -susurró él

-Dos -susurré yo

-Uno -volvió a susurrar él

Y como habíamos calculado la vena de Haruya explotó.

-POR EL DIOS POCKY PODRÍAS HACERME EL FAVOR DE DEJAR DE IGNORARME! -le pegué una colleja - A QUE HA VENIDO ESO?

-Conozco a algunas personas que si te oyen decir el nombre del dios Pocky en vano, acabarán con tu visa - Haruya tragó fuerte.

-No habrás querido decir vida en vez de visa?

-No, porque te robarán la tarjeta de crédito VISA y comprarán todos los Pockys que puedan con tu ahorros.

-No uso tarjeta de crédito -me dijo mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca.

-Bah, detalles, detalles... -moví la mano de un lado a otro en frente de mi cara, restándole importancia.- y bueno pillines, que hacías los dos solos.. ¿eh? ¿eh?

Fuusuke arrugó en entrecejo y comenzó a buscar en mi mochila.

**Pov's General.-**

Haruya agarraba los brazos de Kyara mientras ésta intentaba que Fuusuke no siguiese buscando. Pero de repente el sacó un pequeño a manga y se lo puso delante de la cara a Kyara.

-NO-más-yaoi -dijo remarcando el no.- te hace ser más malpensada.

-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..ME DA IGUAL QUE LO ROMPAS O LO QUEMES! -Kyara se agachó y lanzó a Haruya por los aires, éste se estampó contra el suelo. Ella se fue corriendo hacia la puerta. -TENGO MUCHOS MÁS DE ESOS..MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- cuando cerró la puerta, acarició otro manga que tenía en la mochila- Tranquila sempai, no se volverán a meter con nuestro yaoi.

Fuusuke observó con una gota en la nuca, como ella se iba, y como Haruya intentaba levantarse sin éxito. Miró el manga que tenía en la mano.

-Luego….le echaré una miradita….(n/a: oh si Suzuno, te vas a pervertirrr ~) -suspiró y se fue hacia la puerta- Haruya como no te levantes llegaremos tarde a clase.

-AH SI? INTENTA TU LEVANTARTE DESPUÉS DE QUE UNA LOCA TE HAYA TIRADO AL SUELO ROMPIÉNDOTE SEGURAMENTE UNAS COSTILLAS! QUIERES PROBARLO? EH?

-Ay ni que te hubiese aplastado un elefante -silencio - tienes razón voy a ayudarte.

_En el pasillo_

**Pov's Kyara.-**

Corría desesperadamente para salvar mi….bueno, una de mis posesiones más preciadas, ya que conozco bien a Haruya y si ha conseguido levantarse, vendrá a destruir mi manga. Pero como me suele pasar SIEMPRE, aunque a veces lo agradezco, ya que conozco gente nueva, me choqué contra alguien.

-Lo siento mucho, es culpa mía…..como siempre…ejejejejeje -dije mientras me frotaba la cabeza, nerviosa.

-Tranquila, yo también iba un poco distraída -miré a quien me estaba hablando, era una chica de mi misma altura, tenía el cabello de un color azulado y ojos casi del mismo color, solo que un poco grises, tenía unas gafas rojas puestas en la cabeza. - mi nombre es Haruna Otonashi.

-Entonces tu eres la hermana de Kidou-san. -la observé atentamente- mmmm

-¿Qu-que pasa?

-No te pareces nada a tu hermano.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen….em….

-Kyara, Kyara Ryukami -le cogí de la mano y comencé a subirla y bajarla con fuerza, sacudiéndola a ella en el proceso.- soy la hermana pequeña de Tobitaka

-PAaaAAaaAAaAAaaaaraaaAAaaaAA

Dejé de darle la mano.

-Am…. -se colocó la falda y la camiseta un poco- Entonces Tobitaka-san es tu hermano ¿no?

-Haaii

-Y….te has perdido

**Pov's General.-**

Kyara se fue a una esquina deprimida, haciendo círculos con un palo de extraña procedencia (?)

-E-em….Kyara-sempai…. (n/a: recuerdo que harina…maldito autocorrector…..he escrito Haruna, tiene un año menos) -en eso, Haruna vio a Fubuki, su salvación- Fubuki-san!

El aludido fue hacia ellas.

-Hola Haruna…Kyara! te estábamos buscando.

-Fubuki-san….. -cascadas caían por sus ojos- me he perdido…

-Tranquila -comenzó a acariciarle el pelo- te llevaré a mi clase y hablaremos con el profesor.

-Wan wan (n/a: es la onomatopeya que le ponen los japoneses al ladrido de un perro)

-em… -a Fubuki le cayó una gota por la nuca.- será mejor que nos apuremos, o llegaremos tarde.

Fubuki agarra de la mano a Kyara y salen corriendo. Haruna se despide con mano.

Mientras siguen corriendo Kyara no puede evitar mirar su mano, la que está agarrada a la de Fubuki, y sus ojos se oscurecen durante unos instantes, sacude la cabeza y procura mirar hacia delante.

**Yaaaaa…. :3**

**tengo un poco más hecho, pero para ver si gusta envío solo un trozo….**

**me dais algún Review? :33**

**Haruya: Salvadme….**

**Yo: vuelve al armario**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Bieeen tuve reviews u**

**Haruya: Eso significa que puedo salir del armario?**

**-Nah :DD**

**Haruya : T^T**

**Grillo: bueno, ni inazuma eleven ni las marcas o series k aparezcan, le pertenecen, salvo sus Oc.**

**-Lean :DD**

_En la clase B_ (n/a: se dividen por A,B y C)

- Ohaio alumnos -saludaba el profesor de ciencias.

-Ohaio profesor

- Una alumna nueva ha llegado y…..bueno….em…. -el profesor estaba nervioso, ya que Kyara parecía ausente, y daba bastante miedo. - pe-perdone….-susurró.

Kyara despertó de su ensoñación- Go-gomen profesor -se giró hacia la clase, se puso un poco nerviosa.

**Pov's Kyara.-**

¿Y ahora qué? Nunca se me han dado bien las presentaciones….MALDITA SEA ME HE QUEDADO EN BLANCO! Espera, respira, respira, parpadea…..¿Eh? ¿Que hace Haruya?

Está escribiendo en una libreta….y la está levantando…Haruya tiene una pésima letra.

''Tranquilízate, pareces un flan''

Tus horas están contadas Haruya Nagumo. Ahora está escribiendo Shirou….y también Midorikawa.

S: ''Haruya tiene razón, tranquilízate y coge aire''

M: ''Y recuerda, me invitas a un helado, porque tu hermano me dio mucho miedo DD:''

Una gota resbaló por mi nuca.

-Mi nombre es Kyara Ryukami, un placer conoceros

-Bueno señorita Kyara, se sentará al lado de….mm….digamos que….

Oh dios, profesor dígalo ya, Mmm espera.

-Profesor

-Si?

-Puedo sentarme al lado de ella -dije señalando a una niña de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, me sonaba de algo.

-Ah si, siéntese al lado de la señorita Aki.

**Pov's General.-**

Kyara se sentó con Aki, y como estaban en clase de ciencias, hicieron lo que normalmente se hace. Hablar.

-Entonces Ryukami, eres hermana de Tobitaka.

-Sí, y llámame Kyara.

-De acuerdo - Aki sonrió, sin duda aquella chica le caía bien.

Y así pasó la clase de ciencias, después tocaba matemáticas, pero la profesora estaba enferma y no había venido, así que mientras venía un profesor de guardia para vigilarlos, seguían hablando.

-AAAAaaa….por fin -dijo Kyara mientras se estiraba.

-Tampoco fue para tanto -le decía Kazemaru con una gota tras su nuca. Y es que él y Shiro se sentaban delante de Aki y Kyara, detrás de ellas estaban Kidou y Haruya, y a su derecha, porque a la izquierda estaba la ventana, se encontraban Endou y Goenji.- además, te pasaste toda la clase mirando por la ventana.

-Es que había un cuervo muy bonito.

Kazemaru se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa.

-Hey, Kya, ¿te apetece una pachanga después de las clases? -Kyara miró sorprendida a Shirou- Lo-lo siento, si no quieres que te llame Kya…

-No…es que hace un tiempo un amigo me llamaba así…y….lo curioso es que te pareces a él… -la mirada de Kyara se volvió nostálgica.

-¿Y quien era? -preguntó Haruya

-Como si te importara cabeza de tulipán -a Haruya le salió una vena en la cabeza, Kidou rió disimuladamente- y sí, me encantaría tener una pachanga con vosotros.

-FUBUKI! -gritó como loco Endou

-¿Qué hice?

-Soy yo quien tiene que invitar a la gente a jugar fútbol -cascadas se formaron en los ojos de Endou.

A todos les salieron gotas en las nucas, y Aki rio disimuladamente.

-Muy interesante….kukukukuku -una sonrisa macabra y psicópata se formó en la cara de Kyara, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

_Después de las clases, campo de la ribera_

-Vale Kya, ya estamos! -gritó Endou

-Ok

Goenji, Shirou y Kidou estaban al frente, Ichinose y Kazemaru delante de la portería y Endou en ésta

Sacaba Kya.

-One,two, Fire! -Kya abrió los ojos y por un segundo sus pupilas parecieron estirarse como las de un gato.

Kya comenzó a correr hacia ellos, pero antes de llegar junto a Goenji, se agacha, quedando la cabeza a la altura del balón, que se encontraba unos centímetro elevado.

Entonces una especie de aura negra rodea a Kyara y le da la forma de una gran loba negra, que parecía llevar la pelota en su boca.

-Pe-pero qué? -dijo Goenji.

-WOLF SLIDER (N/a: Lobo deslizador)

La loba, comenzó a esquivar a todos, evitándolos haciendo increíbles derrapes, como si tuviera unos patines puestos.

Kya llegó hasta la portería.

-PREPARADO ENDOU?

-DISPARA!

Otro aura oscura rodeó a Kyara, detrás de ella se formó la cabeza de una loba negra de ojos azules, que de alguna manera se parecía a ella.

Golpeó la pelota como si estuviera haciendo kárate.

-DEATH BITE! (n/a: mordisco de la muerte, me gusta poner las técnicas de mis OC en inglés…espero que no moleste a nadie u.u)

En cuanto tocó la pelota, la loba cerró la boca, con la pelota en su interior y fue a toda velocidad hacia Endou.

-MANO MÁGICA

La mano mágica fue rota nada más entrar en contacto con la supertécnica de Kyara.

-Eso ha estado muy bien -Endou sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, pero si hubieses utilizado otra supertécnica como el superpuño invencible, seguro que la habrías parado. -dijo fastidiada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tu participaste en lo de los Alien?

-Sí, yo era parte del Prominence, pero como me lesioné en un partido, no pude participar en lo del Chaos.

-¿Lesión? ¿Qué lesión? -Haruya apareció de improviso.

-Si, una L-E-S-I-Ó-N -Kyara comenzó a tirarle de una oreja.

-A-A-AY! VA-VALE YA ME ACORDÉ! -cascadas salían de sus ojos- suélt-tame dueleeee…

Todos observaban la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa excepto Fuusuke, al que le caían gotas de sudor de la frente, debido a la tensión que tenía la historia yaoi del manga que le robara a Kyara.

(n/a: muahahahahaha primera víctima….no será la única)

_Más tarde en casa de Tobitaka y Kyara_

-¡Ya llegué Onii-san!

-Hola, ¿qué tal te ha ido? (n/a: Tsunami y Tobitaka estudian en un instituto distinto) -dijo Tobitaka mientras se colocaba el mandil.

-¡Genial! Shirou-kun me encontró y me llevó a clase, además conocí a Haruna-chan y a Aki-chan. -Kyara subió por las escaleras de caracol del restaurante, para subir a su habitación.

+Para que sea más fácil de entender explicaré como es el restaurante+

Es parecido al de Hibiki , a la derecha están algunas mesas y sillas, a la izquierda está la barra con sus respectivas sillas, al fondo hay dos escaleras, una normal, y en la esquina derecha hay una de caracol, la normal es para pasar a la parte superior del restaurante, donde hay más mesas, y la de caracol es para pasar al apartamento, después de la cocina, el salón y de las habitaciones de Tobitaka y su padre, hay otras escaleras que antes daban al desván, pero cambiaron esa habitación y ahora es el cuarto de Kyara.

-Nee nee ¿Atsuya-kun que haces? -Kyara cerró la puerta y comenzó ha hablarle a una ardilla de peluche marrón con pelo rosa en la cabeza y una bufanda puesta.

-Estoy leyendo uno de tus mangas, está bastante bien….. -el peluche/Atsuya se sentó en la mesa de estudio mientras Kyara buscaba en su mochila. - por cierto…¿ya has visto a mi hermano?

-Haaii….lo encontré! -sacó una botella de cocacolai y una bolsa de pocky- es bastante lindo (n/a: sé que lindo es una expresión en si, latinoamericana, pero es que prefiero decir eso a decir mono…gomen si..ofendo a alguien) -Kyara se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y le pasó los pockys a Atsuya.

-¿Te gusta?

-No digo eso, Kazemaru-kun, Hiroto-chan, Fuusuke-kun y Nagumo-chan también son lindos. -silencio- solo comento.

-Ams….-estira su patita de peluche y le acerca un pocky- ¿quieres?

-No, gracias -saca sus libretas y libros- tengo que hacer deberes.

-No saber que eras tan estudiosa -come un pocky- pensé que solo te dedicabas al espiritismo -come un pocky.

- Y es que no soy tan estudiosa -gira la cabeza hacia Atsuya y de sus ojos caen cascadas- es que no me queda otra….

-Bah… -silencio- Kyara-san

-¿Hai?

-Crees….¿que volveré a mi cuerpo? -busca un pocky, sacude la caja boca abajo- maldita sea…me he quedado sin pockys.

-No lo sé Atsuya-kun, pero según he investigado -saca unas carpetas de su cajón- tu cuerpo debería estar en unas instalaciones del grupo Alien X, aquí, en Inazuma.

-Me gustaría hablar con mi hermano…

-Ah, eso me recuerda…. -se rasco la mejilla con un dedo, nerviosa- casi llamo a Shirou-kun…..por tu nombre.

.

.

.

-¿¡QUE CASI QUE!

_Parte de abajo_

-Bienvenido -dice el padre de Tobitaka- Oh, tu eres uno de los amigos de mis hijos, ¿necesitas algo de ellos? -sonríe.

-Em…si -era Goenji- Kyara me ha llamado.

-Te-te-te ha llamado - aparece Tobitaka con una mirada dramática.

Suena: CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN!

-Em…si…em…¿donde está? -Goenji evita la mirada de Tobitaka.

- Te llevo a su habitación -dijo el padre de Tobitaka.

A Tobitaka se le oscurecieron los ojos y comenzó a cortar la carne, dando golpes con el cuchillo, como si matara a alguien. Goenji tragó fuerte.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, el padre de Tobitaka se fue y Goenji estaba a punto de abrir cuando….

BOOOOM!

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO SUELTA MI COCACOLA! Y LUCHA COMO UN HOMBRE! NO USES REHENES!

-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ASI APRENDERAS A MANTENER TU BOCA CERRADA! ADEMAS, SOLO PUEDO LUCHAR COMO UNA ARDILLA!

-AAAHhh….es decir, eres una chica.

-VAS A MORIR!

BOOOOOM!

-silencio-

**Pov's Goenji.-**

Creo….que…..tengo que…huir de aquí antes de que…AH! QUE ESO! ALGO ME ESTÁ AGARRANDO! AAAH!

**Pov's General.-**

Goenji abre los ojos poco a poco…descubre que está amordazado, y atado en una silla…en una habitación oscura.

-MMMMMMM? -Abre los ojos mucho, sudando de miedo.

De repente se enciende la luz.

-Go-gomen Goenji-kun -Kyara se rasca la cabeza- apagué la luz sin querer….jejejeje.

-MMM! -se sacude, haciendo que la silla se mueva.

-Quieto idiota! no te voy ha hacer nada pervertido! -Goenji alza una ceja- solo te mantengo retenido mientras Yuuka-chan y Chibi-chan hacen su trabajo de ciencias, en tu casa…..a solaaas ~

.

.

.

-¡MMMMMMMM!

*Prrrrrr* (sonido de vibración)

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last~

Wake me up when September ends (8)

Like my father's come to pass

Seven years has gone so fast

Wake me up when September ends (8)

*Prrrrrr* (es Wake me up when September ends, de Green Day, una cancion que me parece preciosa, a la vez que la historia de su videoclip)

Kyara coge su móvil, que tiene una graciosa ardilla parecida a Tachimukai junto a un zorro parecido a Tsunami.

-¿Si? -silencio- Ciaossu! il mío piccolo amico! Come stai? -silencio- capire…. -Kyara se frota el puente de la nariz- grazie mille, ciao.

(trad: Hola! mi pequeño amigo, ¿como estás?- comprendo- muchas gracias, adiós)

(Ciaossu es una manera de mezclar el japonés y el italiano, usado en Katekyu hitman reborn)

-Mmmm?

-¿que? espera -le arranca el esparadrapo de la boca.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHRGG! ERES HORRIBLE!

-Gracias, ¿qué decías?

-Con quien….-algo golpea la cabeza de Goenji, es una sartén.

-Atsuya-kun! A qué vino eso? -Kyara coloca sus manos en la cintura.

-Reconócelo -se encoge de hombros- esta conversación se estaba volviendo aburrida.

-Pffff….

-A ver si adivino, llamó Angelo. -Atsuya se sube a la mesa, no sin antes apartar con otro sartenazo, a Goenji.

-Si -se sienta en la cama.

-¿Entonces?

-Cree haber encontrado un fragmento de mi memoria…. -se coloca un dedo en la barbilla- y también haber encontrado otra pista sobre el paradero de tu cuerpo….

Silencio.

-Bueno, será mejor hacer los deberes.

-¿hasta cuando tendremos que tener a este saiayin aquí? -comienza a pinchar a Goenji con un palo.

-Supongo que hasta que se despierte. Le diré que ha soñado todo lo que ha pasado y ya está.

-¿Crees que será tan estúpido? -si Atsuta tuviera cejas, una estaría alzada.

-…..mm…Yuuka….no….te vayas…. -solloza Goenji en sueños.-

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?


End file.
